From the Ground Up
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: AU. Their impromptu drunken Vegas wedding doesn't seem to keep Jessica "Chili" Chilton and Will Halstead from having to deal with an unexpected pregnancy, his & Jay's "can't take no for an answer" father and their slightly amusing but sharp as a tack grandmother that comes to live with the newlyweds. [Cover by Nadia]
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Half of My Heart  
 **Author:** Katie  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story and my original characters  
 **Show/Movie/Book:** Chicago Fire and Chicago Med  
 **Couples/Category:** Jessica "Chili" Chilton/Will Halstead, Erin (Lindsay) / Jay (Halstead), others to be determined. Slightly alternate universe (AU)  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Summary:** AU. Their impromptu drunken Vegas wedding doesn't seem to keep Jessica "Chili" Chilton and Will Halstead from having to deal with an unexpected pregnancy, his  & Jay's "can't take no for an answer" father and their slightly amusing but sharp as a tack grandmother that comes to live with the newlyweds.  
 **Author's Note:** After much internal debate within myself, I decided to attempt in writing my first couple story where the said couple winds up having a Vegas wedding. And while I didn't expect my muse to pick Chili  & Will – my favorite non-traditional pairing – I wasn't about to fight her. And I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please remember to read & review, as the reviews you leave fuel the muse!  
 **Chapter One**  
The warmth of the sun spilled into the room Jessica "Chili" Chilton out of her slumber and she let her brown eyes finally focus on the surroundings. Clothes – hers, obviously – were strung all over the floor at the end of the bed she currently lay in; tangled among the once crisp white sheets. Bringing one hand – her left one – up, Chili moved it down her tired face but paused in doing this when her tired eyes caught sight of the glittering diamond set on a silver band with two gold circles on either side of the silver center on THAT finger. To herself, she muttered, "What happened last night?"

"What happened indeed," a gruff & masculine voice said from the doorway leading into the bathroom. Chili jerks up from her spot, letting out a groan when she felt her head begin to pound. "Easy. You've got a hangover. A hangover is…"

"Are you finished?" At the snappy tone, Dr. Will Halstead stopped any further comment that would leave his lips. "I'm going to get dressed, head downstairs and order myself a cup of coffee."

"I've taken the liberty of calling room service. I really think we should discuss what's going to happen when we return to Chicago," he moves on to tell her.

"We? There is no WE! There's you, and me, and…" Will cut her ranting off by planting a firm but gentle kiss onto her lips. It was filled with demand and exploration; two sets of teeth clashing and tongues tangling in the fervor to claim each other. Air soon became a necessity and Will gently ripped his lips from hers; their foreheads resting against each other.

"I want there to be an "us", a "we". Whatever I have to do to convince you of that, I'll do it," Will whispered, his breath warming the skin around her mouth. Chili was already internally convinced but her heart would take some time. For now, though, she wanted to get to know him in the biblical sense like they had done last night; letting her lips graze over his. Will, however, had other plans as he flipped them over until he hovered above her on the palms of his hands. "I'm in, all in, for whatever may be thrown our way. I want to be a devoted, loyal, caring and loving husband. I want to be the one to kiss you before you head off to a 24-hour shift. I want to be there when you come home from your shift and fix you breakfast in bed. I want to hold you, kiss you and touch you. Every little part of you that has never been touched. I want to spoil you with shoulder & foot massages until I hear those sounds you made last night when I appreciated every inch of your amazing body. I know you want all of that too, Jessica. I can see it in your beautiful and bright eyes. I love you, and I want to grow old with you, and have children with you."

Her name had rolled so easily off his tongue and she couldn't get mad at him for using it. "I want all of that too, Will, with you. But I don't expect you to have that "can't eat, can't sleep, reach for the stars" kind of love for me," she said in a soft voice.

Will shakes his head before he responds. "But you see…that's where you're wrong. I'd take the "can't eat, can't sleep, reach for the stars" kind of love with you any day over a loveless relationship with another woman," he tells her honestly. As he was talking, Chili tried her hardest to keep the passion-filled sounds he mentioned in his speech earlier held back by gulping them down; her Adam's apple bobbing slowly in the movement. He leaned down to her until his lips were just barely grazing hers. "Let me hear you, Jessica. No one is around but me."

She, however, clammed up tighter than a hermit so Will resorted to other measures by lowering his face into her neck and uses his teeth to nip at the fair skin. He continued his actions until he reached the juncture between her neck and her shoulder. _Fuck this,_ Chili thought to herself and set free a moan of longing at what he was doing to her. "Will…oh…" Her low-spoken words only spurred him on and he moved to ease her slowly back onto the bed. Chili allows herself to be eased onto her back; chest, stomach and lower still adorned with kisses that were gentle in their nature but awakening every single thread of desire inside of her. Then those threads were ignited with a white-hot flame when he flattened his tongue and eased into her tightly clenched womanhood; eased in slow inch by slow inch until she was gripping the bed sheets on either side of the hips she bucked up against his face. A grip that only tightened the deeper he drove his tongue. Much to the silent annoyance coming through her mind, Chili held her hips completely still as his tongue devoured the nub that had throbbed and ached for his touch alone. And then she felt something else; small splinters pushing their way in behind her fire-lit threads when his fingers joined in with his tongue giving her the Utopia of all pleasure.

The once-loose coil in the very pit of her stomach began to tighten until she was shifting to push her hips up against his face as the long, steady strokes of his tongue had her releasing moan after moan; the sounds echoing in the room around them. And then fireworks exploded behind her eyelids, sending her floating back down to reality. As soon as she did, Chili forced her eyes to open and found herself staring straight into a vibrant hazel set of eyes. "Hi," he murmurs, reaching up with a gentle hand to sweep her sweat-drenched curls off of her forehead.

"Hi," she murmurs in response, leaning into his hand. Will smiles softly before his eyes drift down to her lips. His hand, without hesitation, moved down her face and caresses her cheek before going up beneath her wild, curly hair; fingers spanning out over the back of her skull. Bringing his head down to hers in slow motion, Will grazes his lips over hers. And then he spoke.

"For the record, nothing really happened last night. You were too out of it so I put you to bed then slept on the sofa," Will tells her. Chili nods her head in response. And then he was kissing her again. It was a kiss filled with demand, fervor and possibilities but most of it held a promise; of things to come, of a dream being fulfilled and of a love that was going to have all the magic & passion they needed to make it in the long run. His tongue made a gentle sweep over her bottom lip, the silent question of permission making Chili smile despite herself before the smile faded into a soft noise of appreciation as their tongues found one another. His bold, hers a little more shy but somehow his silent want to know what she liked or didn't like paid off as she put a little more effort into the urgent demand he'd gone in search of.

But something inside of him wanted to slow the kisses down. Slow, languid, sensual. Not demanding, eager or filled with fervor. So, Will did just that as well as beginning to explore her body with his hands. Each stroke of his tongue over, around and against her tongue; each caress of his hands going down then back up – Chili felt it _all_. He was claiming what was already his, using gentle strokes  & caresses; kisses and touches a far cry from the innocence she once knew. Still knows. But she couldn't find the right words to express to her new husband about still having her virginity; her mind had other plans, however, and her words are muffled among the kisses they engaged in. "I've never done this before."

The muffled words finally register in Will's mind and, breathing heavily, eases back a bit from the kisses to stare into her eyes. "Did…did you just tell me that you've never done this before?" he finally managed to get out between breaths. Sure, he had bedded virgins before but this time was different; the virgin was his wife. "Jessica."

"I _want_ this, Will. I want you to be my first. I want you to be my last. Please," she said, connecting their mouths once more in a soft  & tender kiss. Will fuses his mouth more completely to hers, dipping his tongue between her teeth to stroke it over hers.

They continued to kiss even as Chili worked to get his towel off. He didn't even notice her fling it off to one side before her legs were moving to wrap around his waist. Will, however, had other plans and he gently eased her legs back down flat. "Not just yet. I want to do this my way," he told her in a quiet tone. Will wanted to do this the _right_ way. Most of the other women he'd been with in the past took over the driver's seat – so to speak – but Chili nods her head in response. She wasn't one of his innocent conquests; she was the woman about to become his wife completely.

Gentle nips from his teeth and slow, languid strokes of his tongue paved the way for Will to plunge into her mouth completely. And plunge he did. If he were rating her on a scale of 1 to 10, the woman writhing & moaning beneath him would be a 12. Definitely. Sweeping his tongue over hers in a gentle but still dominating manner, Will sank into the kiss completely before easing one finger into her slick & swollen folds to mimic the deep thrusts of his tongue. Air became a necessity and Chili buried her face into his neck to muffle the sounds that ripped from her throat; however, Will brought her head back up. Locking his eyes onto hers.

"Don't be afraid to hold back those sounds for me, Jessica. We're the only two people in this room," he tells her; his voice husky as he spoke. Will eases a second finger into her wet folds, burying it and the first finger up to his knuckle then curls them both at an angle. His other hand lowered to keep her hips down when they went to buck upward involuntarily. As soon as he added a third finger, all bets for holding onto air were off and she gasped out with each gentle thrust of his fingers probing her aching nub until she was shouting his name; letting herself go completely.

"WILL!" Her voice strained by all of her moans from earlier, Chili clung to the bare flesh between his shoulder blades before sitting up on the indents of her elbows. She watched through a passion-filled haze as he bent at the waist to grab his pants from the pile of clothes on the floor; muscles flexing in the cheeks of his ass from each movement. When he turned around, Chili grasped at what little courage she still had left over upon seeing his large size.

"I am going to make damn sure that you, my gorgeous new wife, enjoy every second of your wedding morning," Will tells her as he eases himself back down beside her. Dipping his head, he caught her lips in a surprisingly tender kiss and Chili returns the gesture in the same tender manner he uses before gasping when he suddenly thrust himself deep into her. "Focus on me, Jessica. Don't think about the pain."

She did exactly as he instructed her, nipping a bit at his bottom lip as the pain she felt from the sudden and abrupt way that he had thrust into her began to subside. After a few minutes, the man above her eased himself out of her tightly-clenched heat until only the upper part of their bodies were touching then slammed back into her. Her hold on him tightened as her legs went to wrap around his waist and he surged so deep into her that neither of them knew where she began or he ended. He began to thrust in and out of her, the movements slow & steady at first before they sped up in rhythm; the sensuality behind each thrust leaving her tingling from the inside out.

 **Author's Note:** I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter and remember to scroll down to the bottom of your screen then leave a NICE comment! (I don't respect those who bash Chili and/or Natalie. Will can be written with BOTH of them but only ONE is required to be completely canon for the show.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** If any of you are familiar with the television show "Hart of Dixie", Tim Matheson is who I picture as J.D. Halstead or if you've seen or heard of the daytime soap opera "Days of Our Lives", Peggy McKay is who I picture as a visual aid when you think of Wilhelmina Halstead.

 ** _Previously, in "Half of My Heart", Jessica "Chili" Chilton and Will Halstead discover that they had gotten married but neither remember it and end up consummating the marriage._**

 **Chapter Two**

"Can I take this off yet?" was the first thing that Chili asked as Will grunts with the effort of carrying her up two flights of stairs toward his apartment. Once at the door, he holds her firmly in his arms then used one hand to graze her derriere briefly to grab the set of keys in the rear pocket of her dark denim jeans. He drops the keys into her hands then waited until Chili had found the right key for him before using it to unlock the door, nudging it open with one foot and nearly dropped his bride onto the floor. "Will!"

"Sorry," Will mumbled to her in a quiet manner before setting her down properly on her feet before removing the blindfold he'd put over her eyes in the cab drive from the airport. Chili glanced around for a moment before her eyes fell upon the reason her new husband had nearly dropped her onto the nice hardwood floor. She turned her gaze up to meet the one that belonged to her husband. "Jessica, I'd like you to meet Wilhelmina Halstead…mine and Jay's grandmother. Grandma, this is Jessica…my new wife."

The older woman clicks her tongue. "Your father will be upset that you didn't invite your family, William."

Will cringes at the use of his given name. He hated it when someone called him that. "Dad doesn't care. And it was a last-minute impulse to marry Jessica. It was done off of a dare from some friends of ours," Will tells his grandmother. "Not even Jay knew, Grandma. He's been too busy with his own life." That was partially the truth; Jay _did_ have his own life – a life that he  & Erin were working toward on their own. Will just wanted to live his own life without his dad breathing down his neck. "Grandma, where are you staying? I'll call you a cab."

"That won't be necessary, William. I'm going to be moving in with you. And your lovely new wife." Chili and Will glanced at each other, both silently cringing at the thought of having no time for hot marital sexual bliss with interruptions every five minutes.

"Grandma, why don't you settle yourself into the spare bedroom while I talk to Jessica out in the hallway?"

Wilhelmina nodded and took her suitcase with her to the spare bedroom on the other side of the loft apartment. Chili follows Will out into the hallway outside of his apartment, crossing her arms across her chest. "You know what she's trying to do, right? She's playing spy so that your father will come and try to break us up!" Chili hisses, keeping her voice low.

"My grandmother would never do that to me, Jessica. She's always been on my side when it came to dealing with my father. I've never been able to get along with him." _Not since Will and Jay's mother died,_ Chili thought to herself and she goes to hug her new husband. Will silently accepts the hug given to him by his new wife and goes to kiss the top of her head. "I meant what I said in Vegas. I want it all with you," he murmured low.

"Me too," she whispered in response before returning to her normal tone. "Let's go back inside." Will nodded, gently gripping her hand in his own before they turned to walk into the loft apartment once more.

 ** _SIX WEEKS LATER_**  
"Hey, babe," Chili said from her spot in a chair at one of the two tables in the firehouse's common room. Will smiled as he approached her, dressed in his medium blue scrubs and crisp white lab coat. They leaned in toward each other at the same time, their noses brushing before Will let his head fall to an angle; their lips just barely touching. "You, me, a hotel room and mind-blowing sex?" she whispered against his lips.

They curl into a broad smile. "Tonight after your shift," Will agreed then kisses her in a soft, brief manner. And then the alarm let out a loud, shrill noise; the dispatch officer alerting those who were needed. Will gave Chili one more kiss. "Be safe. I love you."

"I love you too." One more kiss, and then she was rushing out the door with her fellow paramedic. How had he gotten so lucky? Letting out a sigh, the ginger-haired doctor left the firehouse and headed back to the hospital, where he picked up where he'd left off from his rounds.

Doctor Hannah Tramble watched him from her spot at the information desk. The blonde had never seen a man like Will smile as much as he did than when he was around that paramedic who brought patients into the hospital. Walking over, Hannah tapped the ginger-haired doctor's broad shoulder. Since they met 5 weeks ago – a week after he returned from his honeymoon as a happily married man – Hannah had been wanting to hang out with him – as friends, of course. Will turned around at the gentle tapping on his shoulder and gave the blonde behind him a broad smile before hugging her gently but fiercely. "How are you, Dr. Halstead?" Hannah asked as soon as she had pulled back from the hug.

"I'm doing good. I heard you were considering a promotion and a move to St. Louis," Will mentioned, and Hannah nodded.

"I was considering it but I love it here in Chicago," Hannah replied.

"Well, I do hope you'll consider your options," Will said with a slight nod before his pager went nuts.

"Go." The single word was spoken in a soft demanding tone as Hannah waved him on his way. Will smiled, kissed her cheek and turned to rush off to check up on the patient he'd been paged to the room of.

Hannah sighs. She sincerely hoped that she met a guy as great as Will.

 **C &W C&W C&W**

The call had left her devastated. Will could see it later that night at the hotel. Once she had eased down onto the mattress, Will hurries around to get things set up for them. He understood what kind of day she was going through, having lost patients before.

Chili was still lost in a daze when Will emerged from the bathroom suite in a pair of his tight black boxers that didn't exactly conceal the evidence of his arousal. She finally shook herself out of her trance and stared at the lean, muscular body in front of her. Will let a grin curl his lips as his wife admired him with her eyes. "Like what you see, Jess?"

Her legs felt like jelly and her knees were threatening to buckle but she stood to her full 5' something height before staring head-on into his eyes as her fingers slowly worked the zipper of her jacket down. Will licked his lips as he watched this and inched his way toward her. "You know I find it sexy seeing you like this." Her response was quick & honest as Will pulled her flush up against his hard, throbbing arousal. "Will?"

"Yeah, Jess?" He pressed a kiss to the hollow of her throat and grinned at her reaction; a sharp intake of breath that caused her shirt-covered chest to brush up against the bare flesh of his.

"I'm pregnant."

 **Author's Note:** I know, I'm SO mean, leaving you with a cliffhanger like that. But I had to do it to move forward with the story. It will jump around quite a bit as it progresses, so please don't be mad at me if I miss something for future chapters!


End file.
